The invention relates to a method for monitoring and optimising the operation of a charging terminal of an electric vehicle, said terminal comprising connection means designed to be connected to a vehicle for electric charging and to dialogue by means of a signal transmitted via a pilot wire. The method consists in:                generating an “output” voltage equal to a first DC voltage value;        connecting an electric vehicle to the charging terminal, the “output” voltage switching from the first DC voltage value to a second DC voltage value;        checking the charging ability of said terminal;        authorising charging of the electric vehicle by modulating the “output” voltage between a positive value equal to the second voltage value and a negative value equal to the opposite of the first voltage value, the modulation of PWM type having a duty ratio fixed according to a maximum authorised charge current;        checking the ability of the electric vehicle to be recharged by monitoring a positive value of the modulated “output” voltage, said positive value of the “output” voltage switching from the second voltage value to a third voltage value when said vehicle is able to be recharged;        supplying a voltage called “charge” voltage to said vehicle by modulating the “output” voltage between a positive value equal to the third voltage value and a negative value equal to the opposite of the first voltage value, the duty ratio of the modulation enabling the maximum charge current to be set to a first value.        
The invention also relates to an electric charging terminal for implementation of the method for monitoring and optimising according to the invention. Said terminal comprises connection means designed to be connected to a vehicle for electric charging and to dialogue by means of a signal transmitted via a pilot wire. The terminal also comprises means for generating a DC or modulated “output” voltage and a voltage called “charge” voltage to said vehicle by modulating the “output” voltage between a positive value and a negative value, the duty ratio of the modulation enabling the maximum charge current to be set to a first value. Processing means comprise means for checking the ability of said terminal to perform charging, to check the ability of the electric vehicle to be recharged by monitoring a positive value of the modulated “output” voltage and to authorise charging of the electric vehicle.